


Je déteste Noël

by MissCactus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolument tous les moyens étaient autorisés pour que Edward se décide à avaler cette boisson de l'Enfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je déteste Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Oh c'est court. Oh c'est très très très court. Tant pis, je tape jamais dans la longueur. Bonne lecture quand même !

"Les garçons le Père Noël est passé !"

Des petits pas se firent entendre à l'étage et quelques secondes plus tard Alphonse dévala l'escalier, manquant de tomber à la dernière marche mais se rattrapa bien vite et se jeta au sapin, là où se trouvaient des paquets colorés. Un peu moins enthousiaste, Edward suivit en traînant des pieds. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à sa mère qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil complice.

Ils déballèrent les cadeaux un par un et l'ainé finit par sourire à la vue des jouets qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils allaient pouvoir jouer avec pendant des jours et peut-être même que Winry accepterait de se joindre à eux pour une fois.

"Maman regarde, il a oublié de prendre son verre de lait !"

L'exclamation du plus petit la fit sourire doucement.

"C'est vrai ! Mais on dirait qu'il nous a laissé un mot. Voyons ce qu'il a bien pu écrire..." Elle fit signe à Alphonse d'aller chercher le papier qu'il tourna dans tous les sens avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur sa mère.

"Pour Edward." Lit-il.

Le susnommé se figea et lança immédiatement un regard noir à sa mère, ayant compris que tout venait d'elle. Cette dernière continuait simplement de sourire innocemment. Cette fois-ci il en était certain. Sa mère était réellement un ninja qui avait menacé le Père Noël pour qu'il mange tous les cookies mais ne laisse que le lait pour Edward. Quelle manipulatrice.

L'aîné Elric déglutit de dégoût lorsque son petit frère s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le verre dans les mains. Il lui tendait en attendant patiemment qu'il le boive. Le problème était bien que quand il faisait ce regard, Edward n'arrivait à rien lui refuser...

Il prit son courage à deux mains et, résigné, empoigna le verre avant de le boire cul-sec.

Naturellement il n'arriva pas à l'avaler et recracha tout sur le sol.

Il décida à ce moment précis qu'il détestait Noël.


End file.
